Confesión
by Ashril
Summary: El príncipe le confiesa a su mujer la verdadera razón por la cual acepto fusionarse con un tercera clase.


No soy dueña de los personajes, solo los utilizo por entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro.

Confesión & Verdad

_Se encontraba en un lugar rocoso, junto a él podía apreciar la silueta del payaso de kakaroto, podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Se encontraban en medio de una batalla, una de las más difíciles de su vida, la desesperación y la emoción se mesclaban a un nivel perfecto y ante todo la ira, la ira por no poder vencer a esa monstruosa criatura que estaba parada frente a ellos con una vomitiva risa burlona, y la indignación ante el guerrero de clase baja que se había atrevido a humillarlo una vez más hacia apenas unas horas, que durante su pelea le había ocultado sus verdaderos poderes y ahora se encontraba junto a él rogándole prácticamente que se pusiera el arcillo que lo uniría para siempre a él. Era su única esperanza, lo sabía, pero aun así se negaba, su orgullo no se lo permitía, él era el príncipe de su raza no se rebajaría más._

–_¡Imposible!, ¡no hay forma de ganar! –Salía Goku de entre las rocas provocadas por las múltiples explosiones –No quiero aceptarlo, pero la tierra volará en mil pedazos, ¡será el fin de todo! – le grito a Vegeta quien salía de entre los escombros._

–_¡No me interesa! – Grito furioso, no habría poder en el mundo que lo hiciera fusionarse con el insecto._

–_Vegeta ese canalla de Majin boo se comió a todos– continúo intentando convencerlo – a Krilin, a Milk y también a Bulma._

_Al escuchar su nombre sus ojos se abrieron sin poder evitarlo. Ese maldito engendro rosado, había absorbido a Bulma, a su mujer, por la que había dado la vida poco tiempo antes, después de eso dejo de escuchar la voz del otro saiyajin quien seguía hablando, entrando en un estado de shock, la había perdido a ella, ese maldito monstruo se había atrevido a comérsela, pronto volvió a escuchar la voz de saiyajin más joven que de sus labios salía el nombre de su hijo._

–…_.y por último a Trunks , ¡ese sujeto los absorbió para obtener sus poderes! ¿Por qué crees que Majin boo se volvió invencible?, ¡piénsalo bien, si no hacemos algo el sacrificio de sus vidas será en vano nosotros tampoco opondremos resistencia y también nos matará! –Continúo Goku._

_Para él ya no importaba nada, su mujer y su hijo habían muerto, y en su situación él no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera el pensar en vengar sus muertes lo hacía sentirse mejor, un extraño dolor en su pecho lo invadió, si bien cuando murió se había resignado a no verlos más, tenía por lo menos el consuelo de pensar que ellos sobrevivirían, pero ahora ese monstruo había acabado con ellos, nuevamente sintió ese terrible dolor, la respiración le empezaba a fallar, estaba siendo presa de la desesperación que sentía, miles de escenas de ellos juntos recorrieron su mente, hasta que imaginó el momento en que ese monstruo los había absorbido…_

–¡Bulma! – Soltó el grito que había reprimido el día de la batalla, sentándose sudoroso, notando que se encontraba en su cama, sintió una mano tocar su pecho, y con la luz que entraba por la ventana pudo ver los cristalinos y azules ojos de ella.

–shhh… tranquilo, estoy aquí. – trató de calmarlo, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro y su cuerpo, tratando de calmarse y darse cuenta que solo había sido una pesadilla puso su mano en su pecho sobre la mano de su mujer.

–Todo fue un sueño– Le dijo esta mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo. Vegeta aprecio bastante este abrazo, que lo aferraba a la realidad. Y así permanecieron por un rato hasta que Bulma lo notó más relajado, se separo un poco para que pudiera observarla.

–¿Ya estas más tranquilo?– dijo casi en un suspiro. El saiyajin solo la observo y asintió.

–¿Qué es lo que estabas soñando Vegeta? –Fue directo al grano su mujer.

–Eso no te incumbe mujer. – le respondió con hosquedad desviando la mirada hacia otro lado sintiéndose vulnerable ante esos ojos azules.

Bulma le tomó el rostro con delicadeza haciéndolo girar nuevamente.

–Me interesa desde que yo estaba en el– respondió con tranquilidad.

El príncipe soltó un bufido, –¿Qué te hace pensar que eso se trataba de ti? –

–Que cuando despertaste, gritaste mi nombre. – insistió la mujer.

–Era algo sin importancia. –dijo secamente ignorándola y volviéndose a acostar.

–Si lo fuera, no me hubieras gritado con tanta desesperación, jamás te había escuchado llamarme de una manera tan… desgarradora.

–No digas tonterías mujer y ya duérmete. –Corto secamente.

–No me dormiré hasta que me digas– Insistió Bulma.

–¿Por qué eres tan terca? – se quejo Vegeta antes de dar un suspiro de resignación.

–¿Era una pesadilla verdad? –lo observó paciente esperando su respuesta. El guerrero solo negó con la cabeza.

–Un recuerdo. – Suspiro nuevamente – De la Batalla con Boo. –

–Entonces ¿Por qué gritaste mi nombre? – Pregunto nuevamente.

–Recordé cuando Kakaroto me dijo que ese monstruo los había absorbido, junto antes de que nos fusionarnos. –confeso el guerrero algo apenado. –ya, ¿contenta? –volvió a acomodarse en la cama y dándole la espalda, dando por terminada la conversación. Sin embargo Bulma siguió sentada.

–Vegeta.. – lo llamo nuevamente

–¿mmm? – pregunto el guerrero sin voltear.

–Siempre he tenido una duda… –no dijo nada más por unos segundos. Vegeta empezó a desesperarse ya que no continuaba.

–¿Por qué aceptaste fusionarte con Goku? –Preguntó finalmente, Vegeta se quedo serio por un momento, para luego responder lo obvio.

–Era la única opción que nos quedaba lo sabes. – Volteó nuevamente a verla. – No veo por qué la duda.

–Te conozco, sé cuan orgulloso eres, y todo lo que sientes hacia Goku. Tu orgullo jamás te hubiera permitido fusionarte con Goku para derrotar a un enemigo, antes hubieras preferido ser exterminado por completo, así que dime la verdad. ¿Por qué aceptaste realmente? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Vegeta por un momento desvió la mirada, y hubo un minuto de silencio, Bulma pensó resignada que ya no le respondería, y se acostó nuevamente, después de pensar un momento Vegeta nuevamente la miró, recostada en su almohada aun observándolo.

–Ya no me quedaba nada. –dijo en un susurro.

–¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó algo confundida Bulma, Este enfoco su mirada en ella.

–Escúchame bien, y espero que no lo olvides porque nunca jamás lo volveré a repetir. – Hablo en su tono serio, ella solo asintió, Vegeta desvió la mirada antes de continuar.

–Cuando ese gusano de Kakaroto me dijo que ustedes habían muerto, yo... el universo se me vino encima. Me di cuenta que ya nada tenía sentido, ni la batalla, ni mi orgullo ni nada, lo había perdido todo.

–Vegeta… de verdad tu.. – Interrumpió la mujer.

–¡Mujer! – Le levanto un poco la voz–¡ Quieres callarte por una maldita vez y dejarme terminar! ¡No es fácil para mí decirlo!

–Lo siento, continua –guardo silencio, queriendo escuchar más de lo que su marido quería expresarle

–Como te decía. –desvió la mirada– realmente sin ustedes ya no valía la pena seguir existiendo, no tenia por quien vivir o en mi caso morir, sabía que tú y Trunks estarían en el cielo, pero también sabía que jamás los volvería a ver, y a eso agrégale que mi memoria seria borrada, yo realmente no quería eso, yo… no quería olvidarlos…-confesaba apenado- ustedes son lo único que tengo, por lo tanto ¿qué más daba dejar de existir fusionándome con el imbécil de kakaroto?, solo de esa forma estarían siempre en el fondo de mi memoria, y quizás... si podíamos derrotarlo como Vegito al menos podría estar cerca de ustedes aun que fuera de esa manera incluso si moría con suerte tendría la posibilidad de entrar al cielo… con ustedes. -suspiró- Dímelo, –Nuevamente la miro a los ojos –sé que soy egoísta, pero ya no quería estar solo nuevamente, sin ustedes no soy nada ni tengo un motivo real para seguir existiendo – Puntualizo el guerrero volteando a verla nuevamente.

A pesar de estar frente a frente, Bulma no decía nada, solo se encontraba ahí recostada observándolo, sus ojos estaban completamente cristalinos por las lagrimas, pero no era capaz de articular palabras, ¡eso era lo más hermoso que le había dicho vegeta en su vida!, su confesión le había partido el corazón, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería encontrar palabras para responderle, pero ella se había quedado completamente muda.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa mujer? – dijo confundido el príncipe al ver la expresión de su mujer, jamás la había visto tan callada.

De pronto sin esperárselo sintió como Bulma se arrojaba hacia él uniendo sus labios, de una manera tan intensa, en ese beso le decía todo lo que no podía demostrar con palabras, y aferrada a su cuello, se separo solo un poco para hablarle.

–Gracias, y jamás estarás solo nunca... nunca más. Siempre tendrás a Trunks, a mi... y ahora a ella – le dijo colocando su mano en su vientre, luego de esto nuevamente unió sus labios a los de él, entregándose a todos los sentimientos que sentían, si bien él no le había dicho directamente que la amaba, con su confesión ella lo sabía, bueno realmente ya lo sabía antes, pero con esto lo tenía más que claro. Su pareja a pesar de todo lo que dijeran los demás era realmente un príncipe de ensueño, quizás no como los de cuentos, pero realmente lo era, ella lo había aceptado tal como era, sin esperar nada a cambio de él. Era el príncipe del que no se esperaba nada y lo había dado todo. Esa sin duda fue una de las noches más intensas y felices de su vida.

Cuando terminaron, Vegeta la observo dormida, víctima del agotamiento, sus cabellos azules desparramados sobre su pecho, moviendo el rostro hacia su cabeza, para así para poder oler el aroma embriagante de su cabello. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y susurrar en su oído.

–Gracias a ti… te amo… – soltó finalmente, dándole un beso en la mejilla y atrayéndola a su pecho, para finalmente rendirse al sueño, esta vez sin pesadillas, esta vez con ella entre sus brazos, prueba de que estaba con él, y nunca se volvería a permitir perderla, así nuevamente le costara la vida.

Fin…

Un super agradecimiento a LunaVxB por ser mi beta :3 me ayudo muchísimo con el asunto de los acentos =).

Esta idea me surgió de repente, mientras conversaba con un amigo y con Micky Me, y decidí escribirlo antes de que lo olvidara xD me disculpo por quienes esperan la continuación de mi otro fic, ya estoy en ello encerio ^^.

Y un saludo a toda la comunidad de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" en Facebook, si no conocen el grupo, ¡se los recomiendo!.


End file.
